Lightning
by ZevieObsessed2012
Summary: Based on the song by Alex Goot, 'Lightning'. Zander's POV of how impossible it is to get a girl like Stevie... after all, you can't catch lightning... or can you? Written for National Zevie Day! R&R?


**A/N: Happy Zevie Day! :) I hope you enjoy this One-Shot!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own How to Rock! Or Lightning by Alex Goot (Lulu Antariksa stars in the music video! :D)**

**I know it's against the rules to post lyrics in a story, so, to abide by those rules, please listen to the song before (or whenever) to better understand my story! :D**

ZANDER's POV

Gravity 5 and I are rehearsing for the dance tonight. It's a charity thing and Kacey and I managed to get Gravity 5 a gig. But, I really can't think straight... The last few weeks I've begun to lose focus in everything I do. Especially when I meet a certain pair of dark brown eyes. Yes. I admit it; I have a _small_ crush on my best friend, Gravity 5's bass-player, Stevie Baskara. Occasionally, during rehearsals or gigs, Stevie and I will catch each other's gazes. And usually, it won't distract me, but lately her eyes do. They're electric almost. I can never avoid those eyes.

But, she's so clueless about it, and for that, I'm grateful. The last thing I need is our friendship, and Gravity 5, to be at risk of destruction. She's an amazing person and a great friend, and although she may not show it, she's sweet, too. She's so far out of my league-and I am in _many_ leagues-that it can be considered she's in the atmosphere somewhere far away. She's way out there for me.

But I can't help but watch her, and not in that creepy way... but I'm drawn to her. She doesn't even notice it. When my eye catches her, it's like I'm hypnotized. When she walks, talks, dances, sings or is just herself. Somebody help me. I'm not supposed to think of my best friend/bandmate that way. I want her to be with me so badly, and just, as cliche as this is about to be, be with her in that atmosphere. To know I'll be the luckiest man ever to have someone as perfect as her.

I catch myself thinking of her all the time. I'll wake up before 4 in the morning and just reply those dreams of her and me together. Then I'll spend forever awake... just wishing. I chase after her every single day. I've observed everything about her... how she smirks, how she smiles, the way she laughs, or how she reacts to things. \

She thinks she'll always be by herself. She chases after Justin Cole who has absolutely no clue at all she likes him. She makes everyone believe she's a tough girl, and nothing more, but nobody, but Gravity 5, know the _real_ Stevie Baskara. She keeps it that way. She blocks out the people who don't try to get in. She'll let people make up stories for who she is, or what they think she is, and she won't have a care about it.

She's so far out of my league it's unreal.

I chase other girls to forget about her... but even that's beginning to not work. She's everywhere I go.

As rehearsals finish, it becomes an interrogation. "Zander, what's wrong with you?" Kacey asks. I blink a couple times to clear my thoughts and reply, "What do you mean?" I'm slightly afraid it'll be worse now. Yesterday, I missed most of my cues in _Last One Standing_. "You missed half the notes for _Only You Can Be You_, and you didn't even come in when you were supposed to most of the time in _Go With Gravity_!" Kacey cries.

They're all looking at me. Waiting for me to answer. Even Stevie. "Zander, the dance is _tonight!_" Kacey cries. I clear my throat awkwardly and then say, "Sorry. I know, I know... Just distracted. I'll do better I prompise." Kacey raises her eyesbrows, not sure if she should believe me, but then nods her head. "Let's try this again," Kacey says.

Later on at the dance, Gravity 5 and I are behind the curtains on stage setting up our instruments. "Sure you're ready?" a familiar voice asks me. I gulp to myself and turn to face her. Stevie. "Mhm," I reply. She looks a bit surprised by my answer, that isn't really much of an answer.

This is gonna be difficult.

Before we start, I find myself thinking, _She's hard to catch than lightning. _It's true. I'd have a better chance at jarring lightning than getting with Stevie... The curtains open and that's when Kacey introduces us. She begins singing, and I'm just glad I come in at the right time. The whole time, I'm singing the lyrics so that I don't think of _her_.

There's those eyes again. I've caught them again. Darn it. I look down at my guitar and continue playing. Hopefully I didn't miss another note. Think of the notes I tell myself. Unfortunately, my thoughts sway and I look up to see her. She's singing and dancing, her bass slung around her shoulder. _Crap! _There's a note missed.

Kacey looks at me from the corners of her eyes and I shrug my shoulders. This is definitely more difficult than I thought.

After the show, Kacey gives me a huge lecture about how I missed the note after I promised not to. "I'm sorry, Kacey, okay?" I snap. She looks surprised, and I look away. Of course it's in Stevie's direction. Kacey's mouth drops open in realization. "Oh!" she says, dragging the word out. "Now I get it," she smiles. I give her a look and say, "Don't say anything, Kacey. I mean it!" Kacey's smile only grows bigger, and her lecture's forgotten.

I groan, and run my fingers through my hair frustrated. _I'm cooked_. I think to myself. Kacey is obviously going to say _something_ to Stevie.

After an hour or two at the dance, I'm getting ready to leave. As I go out to the parking lot, to my car, there's a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and my stomach drops. _Kacey, I knew it._ he thinks. There's Stevie in her beanie and combat boots, rock t-shirt and ripped jeans. As perfect as ever.

"Hey," she smiles. I gulp. "Hey," I respond, my throat going dry. "Can you drive me home?" she asks. "I wouldn't be asking you, but the others are gonna stay a while... and dances aren't my thing," she explains, quite quickly. I laugh and nod my head. "Yeah. I just go for the gigs," I say. She smiles and walks around the car to the passenger-side.

For some reason, I check my breath. I guess it's habit or something... but it's not like I'm going to kiss Stevie. She doesn't even know I like her. I get into the car and start it up. Stevie turns on the music and we sing-quite poorly-random songs together.

Finally I get to her house, and she gets out of the car and up the front lawn. She waves to me from the front door before going in, and I wave back and drive away.

As I get to my house, my phone beeps. I pull it out of my pocket and see it's a message from Stevie. I open the message after I shut the car off.

_That was fun, Zander. Maybe you should drive me home more often ;) _

I think I just caught lightning...

**A/N: Okay... so this didn't come out as I had planned it to, but HAPPY NATIONAL ZEVIE DAY! and I hope you enjoyed reading! Thanks everyone! :)** **ALSO: Unexpected family trip thingy, so I am going to try and update some more tonight! :D**


End file.
